1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the art of high quality audio equipment and, more particularly, audio loudspeaker systems, to dampen the vibration and eliminate or minimize the acoustic feedback, producing quality sound without distortion.
By term “speaker” as used herein, it will be understood that a speaker system is actually contemplated; i.e., one or more true speaker components housed in a specially designed enclosure.
Quality of sound corning from an audio loudspeaker would depend on what type of flooring the speaker is placed on. When a speaker is sitting on a tile, wooden, carpet, or concrete flooring, different acoustic feedback is resonating through the speaker enclosure which adversely affects the quality of the sound.
The intention of this invention is to eliminate the variable factor of flooring by minimizing the contact point between the speaker enclosure and the floor. This is achieved by placing the loudspeaker on a special designed stand. Even though this would eliminate the vibration to a great extent, additionally, another intention is to dampen the vibration and eliminate or further minimize the acoustic feedback by using damping material.
2. Prior Art